Betrayal of the Fittest
by Xangelic-demonicX
Summary: Meet Meiko, one of the strongest nen users in history. Nobody's ever scratched her before, but when she meets Gon and Killua, she ends up ditching the two to join the Ryodan under a difficult situation. ShizukuXOC I guess? Please R&R.
1. Stalking Mission

**Chapter 1: Stalking Mission**

I made a huge mistake that day. I didn't want to die, but dying in the face of protecting your friends shouldn't be that hard. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to die yet, not now, not yet. It all started a while ago...

I only left Kurapika a couple of hours ago because I wanted to tour the world. He'd been fine with the suggestion and told me to go find his friends, Gon and Killua, who were supposedly living somewhere around here. I'd found them in the forest without a great amount of difficulty.

Killua's POV

"Someone's been following us for a while now."

"I know, pretty strong too," Gon said.

I came to a stop and Gon paused waiting for my reaction.

"All right, we know you're there, you can come out now."

Meiko's POV

Not bad, they sure spotted me pretty easily. I jumped down from the branch I was standing on and landed on the forest floor with a soft thump.

"Well then, hit me."

Killua engaged in an aggressive stance, but Gon looked completely relaxed. He grabbed Killua's shoulder and pulled in back.

"I don't think she wants to fight us, Killua," Gon said.

"She just said 'hit me'," Killua argued.

"Yes, but look, she doesn't look like she's ready to fight at all, and she has no weapons out or anything," Gon said.

I paused, watching the two argue.

"Well, if its just about the weapons, that won't be a problem."

And with that, 4 lances appeared out of thin air and surrounded me. 2 more guns appeared in each of my hands. Did I mention that I'm a materialization user? I'm not limited to just 4 lances and 2 guns, but I am able to control just these 6 weapons extremely well. They're each made of the strongest metals on earth and will not break easily. I can't try to hurt myself either, my weapons won't let me. It's a shame really. Sometimes, I just want to break myself; I want to feel the pain, because I've never been scratched by anybody before.

"See! She materialized some weapons!!!" Killua growled, still in his protective stance in front of Gon.

"Hold on, I don't think she's dangerous," Gon said.

Killua rolled his eyes and leapt straight for me. I shot once, then twice at him but he dodged both shots easily.

Incredible, normal people shouldn't even be able to see those shots. I guess this is why they're Kurapika's friends.

My second of speculating cost me. Killua let loose with a wave of electricity. I flinched when I felt it coming, but...I'm sorry, those kinds of attacks won't hurt me.

I didn't feel like dodging it, I WANTED to feel the pain, but at the last moment, one of my lances moved to the electricity and grounded it. I groaned.

Killua froze in shock.

"She's...really strong," Killua said.

"Stop attacking her Killua!" Gon yelled.

Gon took a few strides up to me and faced me head to head.

"Gon, what are you doing?" Killua asked.

Too late, one of my lances had already bound him to a tree.

"Gon, get away from her!" Killua yelled.

But Gon was approaching me steadily with slow steps.

"You're not our enemy, are you?" Gon asked.

I smiled and pointed my gun directly at his forehead. He didn't even blink or flinch.

"Haha! You're funny and brave too. By the way, my name's Meiko. I'm Kurapika's friend. You must be Gon, and the one tied to the tree, you're Killua aren't you?"

I could see the emotions sprawling across their faces. Confusion. Confusion. And hope. Killua looked dumbfounded as I let him go.

"Kurapika's friend?" Gon questioned with glee. "We haven't seen him since, York Shin? Was it? How is he?"

"He's fine. I just left him because I had business to do in this country, but I'm not in any hurry whatsoever. Can I travel with you guys for a while?"

"Of course!" Gon said without thinking at all.

I could already hear Killua's angry snorting from behind me.

"Kurapika's friend," Killua muttered under his breath. "Wait, how do we know you're not a member of the Genei Ryodan? You could be trying to get information from us."

I paused, truthfully, I could be a member of the Genei Ryodan and I had no way to prove I wasn't.

"I can't prove myself, but you're just going to have to choose to trust me or not."

"Okay," Gon said. "Let's trust her!"

It was Killua's turn to groan. Never try to reason with a reinforcement user.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Gon asked.

"Kurapika had some information on one of the members of the Ryodan in this country and told me to come track him."

"Which one?" Killua asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I think it was Shalnark? Or...yeah, that was it."

"Shalnark? What does he do again?" Gon asked.

"He's the manipulation one with the devil cellphones?"

"Oh yeah," Gon said, acknowledging my description. "Well then, let's just go!"

"Okay then."

And so began my journey with Gon and Killua. Little did I know that it was soon to be interrupted.


	2. The Nen Remover

**Chapter 2: The Nen Remover**

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Um...Kaito said he'd heard about the fact that there was a nen remover in this country, and we found out that he lives in this forest, so we're trying to track him down," Gon said.

Killua looked angry that Gon was revealing all this to me. I giggled.

"So, why do you need this nen remover?"

"We don't really need him, we just want to get a hold of him before the Ryodan does. We don't want the nen that Kurapika put on their Danchou to be erased," Gon said.

"I see, we're pretty much going for the same thing then."

Gon smiled happily and continued further into the woods.

It wasn't long before we approached a small little wooden cabin. I approached the door carefully and knocked.

"Hello, is anybody home?"

No response.

"We're looking for a nen remover?" Gon asked.

No response.

"If you don't answer, we'll break in," Killua said. "We know you're there and we're just trying to help you. The Genei Ryodan require your services, and we're trying to protect you from being captured."

"Genei Ryodan!?! What do they need me for?" the man asked, growling. "Oh, fine, come on in."

The door swung open and we entered a small cabin.

"The Genei Ryodan are looking for me?" the man asked.

He didn't look that strong. He was a middle-aged man, and was relatively short for his age. My guess would have been that he was around 40, maybe a bit younger?

"Uh...yeah, aren't you a nen remover?" Gon asked.

"Yes," the man said, "pardon me, where are my manners? I'm Shilar. And you are?"

"Gon," Gon said, "this is Killua, and this..."

"Meiko, nice to meet you."

Killua didn't seem to pay any attention to us at all, he was more focused on the changes in wind outside.

"Something really bad's going to happen soon," Killua said.

"Yes, that's true," Shilar said.

Killua turned around.

"Oh, I'm a fortune teller too," Shilar quickly mentioned.

"Really??? Okay, then what's going to happen to us?" Gon asked.

"I have to warn you, I'm not that good yet," Shilar said.

"That's okay, old man! Just do it," Gon said happily.

"...old man?" Shilar asked.

Killua quickly smacked Gon.

"Um...he doesn't make sense sometimes, just don't listen to him," Killua said.

"Hm...okay, I'll take your word for it," Shilar said as he sat down and began to meditate.

Everyone was silent, until the man finally spoke.

"One of you will soon leave to attempt to rescue someone, whether you will succeed or fail, I don't quite know. The outcome of that depends on the trust you place in your comrades. All of your efforts in the end, will be in vain. If you need to make a choice between death and another option, no matter what choice you make, it will rip you in two. And in the darkest hour, do not doubt your friends, they are the ones that will make you see the light," the man concluded. "Again, I'm not sure how accurate this will be, I'm only a novice at this."

Gon, Killua and I stared at each other.

"That can't be right."

"..." Gon was completely silent, so was Killua.

"I just do the fortune telling, whether or not you believe it is up to you," Shilar said. "Well then, are we going to be leaving, or staying here? Honestly, I do not want to become the Ryodan's pet, so I will follow you around for a while. You, Gon, you have a pure heart, one that I can trust. I will believe you."

"Okay, then, let's go!" Gon said.

"No, Gon, let's stay here for tonight," Killua said. "With Meiko around, we should be able to take turns keeping watch."

"Okay," Gon said, a little disappointed.

After making all the necessary preparations for the night, we dozed off. Killua took the first watch, and woke me up a couple of hours later for second watch.

"Someone or something's out there, Meiko, I can't pinpoint their exact location, but they've been watching us for a while without moving," Killua warned.

"Okay. I'll take over from here."

Killua yawned and collapsed into his bed as I went outside. I was quite glad to be alone actually, I needed to do something important, but I hadn't got around to it all day.

I dialed Kurapika's number.

"Hello, Kurapika?"

"Oh hello, I was wondering when you were going to call...it's about time, isn't it...Meiko?"

I gasped in horror.


	3. Striking a Deal

**Chapter 3: Striking a Deal**

"Who are you?"

"Now, now, that's no way to greet a person, is it?" the man asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Calm down, sheesh, I'm Shalnark," Shalnark said.

"Ryodan Shalnark?"

"Sure...call me that if you want..." Shalnark said.

"Are you a member of the Ryodan or not?"

...

"DAMN IT, ARE YOU A MEMBER OF THE RYODAN OR NOT?"

"Keep your voice down, if you bring any of your friends, the negotiations are over," Shalnark said.

"Negotiations...what negotiations?"

"We have Kurapika, and we can kill her right now if you want," Shalnark said.

"Prove it."

"Meiko...don't come it's a trap! Don't come!" a voice yelled over the phone, which I recognized as Kurapika's.

I cursed under my breath.

"Fine, what do you want from me?"

"Bring the nen remover and come to our headquarters right now," Shalnark said with authority in his voice.

"How do I know where you are?"

"Feitan will come guide you to headquarters, but if you let any of your friends know, I'll kill Kurapika," Shalnark said.

"Understood. How long do I have to wait for?"

"He's already there," Shalnark said, as I felt a figure graze by me with a short sword. "And if you lay a single finger on him, I'll kill Kurapika."

And with that, Shalnark hung up.

"I don't need threats to defend myself, Shalnark that idiot. Anyways, I want to kill you," Feitan said, sword against my neck.

"You can't," I stated bluntly.

It was quite true too, becuase at that moment, a lance popped up and pushed his sword away from my neck.

"Next time, I'll snap it in half."

Feitan laughed.

"Aren't we frustrated?" he said, mocking me. "Well, go inside, get the nen remover."

The moment I had been regretting. I opened the door.

"Going somewhere?" Killua immediately asked, viewing Feitan behind me.

I stopped, speechless.

"I knew we couldn't trust you, I knew you would sell us out," Killua continued.

"Killua...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Just shut up," Killua said. "Well, fight!"

"Again, I'm sorry...I have my reasons..."

I threw him against the wall and cuffed and gagged him to it with two of my lances. I saw Feitan walk up to him in the corner of my eye while I was tying Shilar to another one of my lances.

"You know, you're lucky your friend here saved you, because I was about to shut you up permanently," Feitan said.

In the midst of our talking, Gon barely stirred. He was most likely quite tired from today anyways.

"You," I snapped at Feitan, "go, I'm ready."

"Fine," Feitan said as he barged through the door and ran out.

I summoned one of my lances and leapt up onto it. I rode it like a skateboard and departed for the door with Shilar sleeping behind me. I didn't want to look back. I didn't have the heart to, but I did anyways. I couldn't resist the urge to view the wreckage I had caused.

Killua tied to the side of the wall, struggling, Gon, still sleeping peacefully. I flinched, but I didn't want to look back. I'd made a choice, I wasn't proud of it, but...it was hopeless to try to change my mind now.

So, I did the only thing I could do, I continued forwards...


	4. Genei Ryodan Headquarters

**Chapter 4: Genei Ryodan Headquarters**

"Can you hurry up?"

Feitan, who was running on foot didn't compare to me in speed at all.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Sorry, I ain't got a floating skateboard like you have there."

I groaned and summoned the lance that I had gagged Killua with.

"There, get on."

I paused my "floating skateboard" and the one carrying Shilar and waited for him to mount my other "floating skateboard."

"Hurry up."

"Don't be so impatient," Feitan said.

When he finally got on, he was upset that he couldn't control my lance.

"Duh, I materialized it."

Feitan looked like he could have killed me. Could have.

"Just point me the directions."

"Fine, take a right at the top of that hill," he said.

And the night continued like this, right, left, forward, wait, you missed it, until we finally got to a large, ruined building that looked like it could have been a mansion a century ago.

"Here we are," Feitan said. "Drop me off there."

He said, pointing to a small crevice near the second floor.

"Wait here," he said.

I heard murmurs of sound from outside.

"Check if it is Feitan," a man said, who's voice I did not recognize.

"Shut the hell up, don't piss me off," Feitan said.

"Yep, it's Feitan," the guy said again.

"Okay, then, bring the girl in," Shalnark's voice came.

Feitan approached me slowly.

"Come on in, bring the nen remover too," he said.

I cautiously flew inside the crevice and into the building.

"Haha. Welcome to the temporary headquarters of the Genei Ryodan," laughed Feitan.


	5. Introductions

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

I made my lance disappear and jumped down to the first floor with Shilar, still sleeping follow me.

The big guy laughed.

"This is the girl, she's it?" Phinks asked.

"I didn't expect this," Nobunaga said.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Shalnark said, laughing from the railing of the stairs.

"Can I beat her up?" Phinks asked.

"Yes, truthfully, I want a shot at her too," Nobunaga said.

"You'll be sorry," Feitan said, laughing. "I don't even know if I could take her."

"Let me remind you that I'm 10 times stronger than you," Phinks said.

"Liar," Feitan said. "Go for it, or try."

Phinks was kind of angry by now. I was too. These guys were really testing my patience.

"So, if they come at me, I can beat them up?"

"Yeah, what the heck, go for it," Shalnark said.

I forgot about why I was there for a while, I was too angry to remember.

"Well, who's first?" Nobunaga asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't bother, I'll take you both on at the same time."

"Oh, this kid! You think you're good, don't you?" Phinks asked. "Fine."

Nobunaga and Phinks stood at opposite directions from me. One on my right and one on my left. I took the time they took the move and quickly recalled the lance holding Shilar and the one I used to bind Killua to the wall.

"Materialization, eh?" Phinks asked.

"I didn't even show you yet."

"You just made the lance holding the nen remover disappear," Nobunaga said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Right...

"Hm...about 3?" Phinks said.

"Yep, that's sounds about right."

"What are you talking about?" Phinks asked.

"Well, you said about 3 and I thought that sounded right for the number of seconds it would take for me to beat you."

"This kid, is really getting on my nerves," Phinks said, through his gritted teeth.

"Go for it, I'm ready when you are."

I stood there, defenseless.

Nobunaga and Phinks both ran up to me, preparing to attack. I jumped at the last second and anticipated that they would crash into each other.

I was wrong. These kinds of cheap tricks don't work on professionals. Oh well.

They both leapt up with me and readied their attacks. I summoned one of my lances and leapt up on it and flew up high. Both of them did not anticipate it and didn't jump high enough.

I laughed.

"Let me give you a lift." I was enjoying the moment.

I pointed below me. The two of them turned around and my two lances caught them directly in the stomach and pinned them to the roof.

Phinks was outraged.

"Why you little...!!!!" he yelled.

I gagged him with another lance.

"Shut up."

The members of the Ryodan all laughed, especially Feitan who mocked Phinks for another hour or so. Shizuku actually clapped for me.

I let Nobunaga down after a quick minute or so, but Feitan persuaded me to keep Phinks up there for awhile.

It was quite funny, really...until I remembered why I was here.

I dematerialized all of my weapons and Phinks came crashing down from the roof.

"Where's Kurapika?"

Shalnark laughed.

"And here I thought you forgot for a second. Wake up the nen remover first," Shalnark said.

I did as I was told. I went over to nen remover and gently nudged him.

"Wake up please."

But he didn't move.

"Allow me," Feitan said as he smacked the side of his face.

The man yelped and screamed in horror as soon as he saw Feitan. He turned over to me and begged for help.

"Help me, please," Shilar said.

"Don't worry, it's all going to be okay."

I heard someone chuckling in the background.


	6. An Unexpected Confrontation

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Confrontation**

"As you have heard from Gon and Killua, we've been looking for a nen remover to erase Kurapika's nen chain on Danchou," Shalnark started. "And we had heard that Gon and Killua found a nen remover, so, we baited you with Kurapika and told you to bring the nen remover to us."

"Don't tell me what I already know. Wait...by baited, do you mean that Kurapika's not here?"

"Oh no, he's here, he's just doesn't know you anymore," Shalnark snickered.

He pulled out his cellphone and my first thought was...

Oh crap.

Kurapika opened one of the doors on the second door and leapt down to the first floor with his chains.

"Kurapika, it's me, Meiko!"

"Nice try, but I'm the one controlling him," Shalnark said. "By the way, we don't need you anymore."

And with that, Kurapika lashed out his chains at me. I had no choice but to engage in battle. The other members of the Ryodan were just sitting there, enjoying the scene.

"Shilar! Go undo the nen blade pointed at Kurapika's heart. That way, if he does manage to catch me with his chain jail, he won't die!"

"But, it's too dangerous!" Shilar shivered.

"Just go! I'll cover you!"

For some strange reason, he obeyed. I covered his body with impenetrable armour from my lances and he ran for Kurapika. I stayed behind and tried to distract Kurapika with the two guns I had left.

"Look at that!" Phinks muttered to Feitan. "She could survive even your 'Pain Packer.'"

I don't think Feitan was too pleased to hear that.

Shilar was behind Kurapika now, and working on disabling the nen blade. A few seconds later he montioned the all clear sign, meaning he was done. I looked at him and nodded.

My first big mistake.

As soon as my mind had registered what he was saying, I paused in victory. Those few precious seconds cost me, because at that moment, Kurapika's chain swung around me, leaving me less than a split second of a margin to react. I didn't even get to call my lances back in time. The chain jail caught me in a most unpredictable manner and twisted my ankle.

I squealed in pain.

"That's for the extra time on the roof!" Phinks said.

I knew in that instant that I was done for, finished. I had nothing more up my sleeve. I wasn't that strong physically and had no way of breaking through Kurapika's reinforced chain jail. I had no outside help either, so I stopped struggling and gave up.

Shalnark came over to me laughing triumphantly.

"You're funny. Didn't your friend tell you it was a trap? And did you really think I would kill one of the most talented nen warriors of today when I could own her? You really have problems with your thinking," Shalnark said.

I paused, registering all he had said in my mind, until I realized what he was getting at.

"...You...wouldn't...dare..."

He just chuckled.

"For times like these, I always carry two controllers," he said, pulling a second one out.

My jaw dropped and I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming. I had no defense against it anyways.

What happened next? Well of course, he stabbed his controller into the black of my knee, and the last thing I felt was the binds around me loosening as I dropped to the floor and plunged into darkness.

Gon's POV

"I found them!"

"Great, how's the situation?" Killua asked.

"Horrible."

Gon gazed into the building watching the fight transpire.

"The rescue mission..." Killua said, "it was for Kurapika."

"And...it failed...miserably..."

"Run Gon!" Killua said. "We can't possibly take them on. Run!"

"No! No! I won't! I want to save my friends!"

But deep down inside me, I knew that he was right, I knew that we had no other choice but to run away like the weaklings that we were. I would train, prepare for that one day that we would be able to come back. I would be ready.

Shizuku's POV

Normally, I wouldn't even pay attention to stuff like this. I couldn't care less, but that girl, I almost, felt sorry for her. I would tell her later. What was her name again?

Meiko.

Funny how I actually remembered.

Funny how we're both materialization users too.


	7. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 7: Rescue Mission**

Remind me how I got caught up in any of this again? Not important. Anyways, Shalnark now had control of my body and Kurapika's body, and since no member of the Ryodan could make contact with "Danchou," he sent Kurapika and I to do the dirty work.

But before that, he decided to humiliate me.

He made me sit down and beg in front of each of the members of the Ryodan. Most of them spat on me, or laughed at me.

But the girl was quite nice to me.

As I knelt down in front of her, she bent down, eye level to me and talked.

"Hello! My name is Shizuku. How are you?" Shizuku asked.

"Pfft...You're actually talking to her?" Phinks asked.

"She's a nice person," Shizuku said, and then turning to me. "Get up."

She tried to pull me up, but my muscles wouldn't let me.

"Shalnark! Make her stand up," Shizuku pleaded.

And he did. That was awfully nice of him.

"Oh! I want to go with them to see Danchou!" Shizuku exclaimed.

"You can't remember? One of the conditions was that Danchou can't come in contact with us," Machi said.

"That's okay! I'll just accompany them! They can be the only ones that go to Danchou!" Shizuku said again.

"That's a good point actually," Shalnark said. "Shizuku and I will go just to make sure things don't get out of hand."

No one felt like arguing.

"That's settled then," Shalnark said. "Okay, how are we going to go?"

"The girl can produce those lances...remember? They can fly you there," Feitan said. "But there are only four."

"Really? Huh. You're more useful then I thought," Shalnark said.

"Okay, I'll ride with Meiko, the nen remover will be behind us, follower by the chain guy and you at the end, okay?" Shizuku asked.

"That's not bad. Let's go," Shalnark exclaimed as he made me summon four lances.

I got on first, followed by Shizuku and the other 3 people each mounted a lance and we took off into the east.


	8. Finding Danchou

**Chapter 8: Finding Danchou**

We barely flew a couple of hours or so until Shizuku's stomach started growling.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Shalnark seemed annoyed. "I should've brought Machi, and not the bottomless pit."

"I'm not bottomless," Shizuku said. "Deme-chan is bottomless."

"That's what I meant..." Shalnark said. "But fine, we'll stop, I don't think I've fed Kurapika anything in a couple of days."

He pulled out his controller, pressed a few buttons and I was forced to descend into the nearest town.

We walked around town for a suitable dining area.

"How's this?" Shalnark asked. "All you can eat."

"I LIKE IT!" Shizuku said.

We walked inside and sat down at a table.

"For 5?" the waiter asked.

"No, 6," Shizuku interjected.

"Okay then, 6 adults..." the waiter said.

"Who's the sixth person?" Shalnark asked.

"Deme-chan wants to eat too," was her simple reply.

Shalnark groaned.

Anyways, we all ate our fill. Shizuku had like 6 times what I ate and when everyone was done with their meal. She summoned Deme-chan and sucked up the whole restaurant.

"Well, uh...that was a nice free meal," Shilar said.

"Shut up, old man," Shalnark said, slapping the man, who immediately got the message and remained silent.

"So where to now?" Shizuku asked. "We don't even know where Danchou is!"

"Paku's memories said that Danchou said something about the east before so I would assume he's somewhere in the east..." Shalnark said.

"That...really...narrows it down," Shizuku said.

We went from town to town asking if anyone had seen the man. Convieniently, Shalnark had a picture of Danchou on his cell phone.

After a whole afternoon of asking, it became apparent that Danchou wasn't anywhere close by, because not a single soul had even seen someone like him before.

It wasn't long before we flew past a mountain.

"Oh! Hm...I'm going to try the mountain," Shizuku said.

"What are you thinking? Danchou wouldn't be on a mountain?" Shalnark asked.

"Steer us that way!" Shizuku said, pointing at the mountain.

"Why should I?" Shalnark asked.

Shizuku held up a coin and flipped it.

"Heads we go, tails we don't," she said.

"No, tails we go, heads we don't," Shalnark said.

"Fine," Shizuku said.

She uncovered her hand, and...

"Tails. Let's go," she said.

"Darn it!" Shalnark cursed.

"Deme-chan! Suck up all the clouds here!" Shizuku said as she pulled out her beloved vacuum cleaner.

And after that, the clouds cleared away and we were able to get a clear view of the whole mountain. Shalnark landed us on one of the flat areas near the summit.

An old woman came rushing out of one of the caves.

"Oh! Excuse me! Ma'am!" Shizuku yelled.

The woman turned around, glaring at her. Shizuku flinched.

"Have you seen this man before?" Shalnark asked.

"Hm...? Of course I have, he lives here," the women said.

All 5 of us stood there, utterly shocked.


End file.
